A Game of Wit
by Darknening Light
Summary: When headstrong city-girl Yue meets lazy island-boy Haru, what will the results be? Set after the games have ended. Rated 'T' for language use. Mostly Yue's... R
1. Chapter 1

OK! Hello everybody! This is author number one, Sarina here! This is my chapter of the story, in third person, but we're following my character, Yue, around. R&R!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

That fluttery mix of stars, space and planets like cookie dough passed before her eyes as the young girl leaned onto her palm, all of the fat of her cheeks squished up in an awkwardly entertaining kind of way. The sputters of the old engine were constantly sending her head jerking up and down, craning her neck in such a way that she knew she would have to crack it when the two people finally emerged from the ship. Emerald green eyes showed a hint of sadness as the teen watched her home planet disappear behind the ship, before it was finally gone again. With a sigh, the gaze turned angry and her head whipped around, her ebony hair, which was up in a high ponytail, smacking her cheek and stopping in a ragged mess on her shoulder, she landed her stare upon the man who was whistling while he drove.

"This is all your fault, you know." Yue spat at her father, as the engine sputtered once again, sending them into a momentary plummet.

The man's whistling ended with a slide, and he shook his head, glancing at the stubborn girl, "It's not my fault, you have just convinced yourse-"

"Not your fault? **Not your fault?!**" Yue yelled, her hand falling from where it was keeping her head up and slapping upon her armrest. "You just had to go and spend all your money at that stupid gambling joint again, except this time you bet more than you had! And now you're on the run from the fucking mob and you're saying _it's not your fault?_" Yue snorted, "And better yet, you drag me along, your daughter who does work so we'll eat at night."

Natumaru looked away from his daughter again, and looked straight ahead, "We'll have a better life in Destiny Islands, you just wait and see." His voice fell away toward the end of his statement, and his knuckles turned white on the wheel.

Yue sighed again, "Why did we have to buy the most junky ship in the store? In fact, why did we buy a ship at all? You should have just got a bank loan…"

"The ship's not junky!" The man who looked old beyond his years argued, "And say what with the bank loan? 'Oh, yeah, I gambled illegally and now I need some money so I won't be killed.' Great plan hun."

Yue glared, "You know what? I'm just gonna up and leave you one day, like mom did!" The man at the wheel stiffened, but Yue continued, "You'll just wake up one day and I won't be there. Then we'll see how much money you get from gambling, then you'll finally see how much you really need me. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I would die if I left this ship right now, I would!"

Natumaru stopped the ship, and it slowly began to float idly in space, the engine still making noises as though it was grinding up bricks. "Yue, you know I know how much I need you…"

The teen seemed unaffected, "Just drive the damn ship. I'm eighteen. I think that's old enough for me to make my own decisions." Yue leaned back in her seat, staring forward so obstinately, so coldly that the man listened, starting the ship back up and continuing forward. Hands crossed over her chest, Yue muttered like the teenager she still technically was under her breath. It wasn't that she hated her father, almost the exact opposite really. She hated what he did, and what he said. She hated that gambling addiction he had, but there wasn't much she could do about it. He had been gambling for years on end, and even when Yue was born he didn't stop. When Yue's mom left, two days after Yue was born, the gambling got worse. The black-haired girl grew up on the streets, knowing the things someone of her age shouldn't know about. Experiences only an adult should have run through her mind on an almost daily basis.

As worlds went by, Yue began to drift off, her head leaning against the window next to her. It wasn't long before the woman was asleep, dreaming of what life could have been. Dreaming of her mother's face, dreaming of the friends that have come and gone, dreaming of her first love, dreaming of her lost chi-

"We're here!" The overly enthusiastic voice of her father rang in her ear. Obviously he had gotten over their little fight only hours ago.

Yue groaned, pushing her father away from her ear as she rubbed at her eyes with the other. Even before opening her eyes she knew it was bright out, the sun warm on her face, the light blinding her through her eyelids. Slowly, Yue sat all the way up and rubbed her eyes one last time before squinting them open. First it was all white, but as her eyes adjusted she noticed this was the most colorful place she had ever been in. She already hated it. The blue waters, the bright green trees, the white sand. It was all too… perfect. Yue liked to wake up to the gray of the city, the smell of smoke and gunpowder in the air, the feeling of shadows and apprehension on her face. That was much more realistic than this little place. Yue rolled her eyes with a new thought; all of the people here were going to be happy, peppy little minions. Other known as the type Yue just wanted to drop kick, or show them the real world. How many of them had ever seen a friend die? How many of them actually knew the hunger of the world.

Yue snapped out of her pessimistic trance as she heard the clunking of her luggage being pulled out of the back of the ship. Opening the door and kicking it to keep it open farther, Yue jumped out of the ship, her large boots scattering sand everywhere. It wasn't a moment before the wind picked up, whipping loose strands of hair and her baggy clothes around her. Yue looked around for a few moments before slamming the ship's door shut, which she had begun to think was just a car made into a ship, before calling, "Dad, you are aware this place is too goody-goody to have a gambling joint?"

Her dad rushed around to the side of the ship, carrying four bags, two under his arms and one in each hand, "Yeah! That's the point, maybe I'll get better!" He said, not realizing how hard it was really going to be. He hopped like a very enthusiastic child, and went running toward the little house by the sea he had rented for them.

Yue shook her head, going around to the back of the ship, and grabbing the very few things that were left. Her father was such a dork, she smiled lightly. "Dad… I hope you do get better… I really do." She murmured, before slamming the door shut, and going to join her father in the little house. Maybe life will be a little bit better around here, just maybe.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Author's note: **So, that was the first chapter officially. It's short, and Yue's a bitch. I know, don't worry. I repeat R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there, I'm author number two, a.k.a., Mary!!!!!! I hope Sarina didn't drive you crazy. Anyway let's cut to the chase: this chapter revolves around MY lovable character Haru!!!!! (I wonder how many people actually read this author note stuff *shrugs*) On to the story!!!!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

To Haru, Destiny Islands was a perfect place to live. There was little to no crime, so his careless little brother and sister could grow up safely. The warm climate and beautiful water always calmed Haru when he got in to fights with his father. Mr. Tenshi couldn't understand that his twenty year old son didn't want to work in his occupation; which was a lawyer. Truthfully, Haru had no clue as to what he wanted to do with his life. Haru did love his father to death; all he wanted was for Mr. Tenshi to back off! On the bright side, Mrs. Tenshi (Haru's mother) understood that her son didn't know what path he wanted to take, she called Haru's current path his "Pursuit of Happiness".

Haru thought about his uncertain future as he walked down the islands main road to his small apartment; at least there he could be alone there. He was just about to enter his apartment building when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Haru! Haru, wait up damn it!"

Haru glanced over his shoulder and his ocean blue eyes saw his younger sister, Risa, running towards him; her dark brown hair trailing behind her. Risa is only three years younger than Haru, but she sometimes acted three years older.

"What's wrong Risa?" Haru asked his panting sister.

"Nothing… really." Risa said between breaths. "Is it…a crime that I…wanna talk to my…big brother?"

Haru sighed and entered his apartment building. "Well then, if that's the case… come in." he told Risa

Once in Haru's small but cozy apartment, Risa plopped herself onto the couch. "Hey Haru, have you heard that there's a new girl on the island? Apparently, they got here last night…"

"Hope they get settled." Haru shrugged, not really caring about the news. "So, where's Sora?" Haru asked. Ever since his little brother disappeared for a year-and-a-half, Haru always wanted to know where Sora was.

"Probably with Kairi and Riku…" Risa answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Haru said with a slight chuckle.

Risa stood up from her seat on the couch. "I gotta go. Dad wanted me home early for some reason." Risa paused at the door and asked: "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Nah, not tonight."

"Fine…" Risa said; disappointment in her steel blue eyes.

Haru looked over at his sister. "But maybe tomorrow."

"Okay!" Risa said happily as she left the building.

Haru smiled at his sisters' eagerness. Both Sora and Risa looked up to him, so he had to make sure he acted like a good role model. Haru has been _very_ protective of his two younger siblings for as long as he can remember.

Haru grabbed his wallet and left his apartment, locking the door behind him. On his way to the main land so he could get to his favorite restaurant, Haru made his way across the breach, when he saw a girl around his age walking on the soft sand looking very disgusted. Though he never saw this girl on the island before she seemed somehow familiar. Then it hit him. "Wait a second… Yue?" he said the name of the girl he had met in Radiant Garden.

_Authors Note: welp there's chapter 2!! Hope you liked it. Anyway review please!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the 3****rd**** chapter! If you're reading this, it means you like our writing. Amazing ******** That makes me happy just hearing about it. ~Sarina**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The day had started at the crack of dawn, unusual for Yue. The sun shown brightly through her window, illuminating the room she slept in, water-stained boxes still piled around, the door shut to any wandering eyes. A simple room it was, small, one window, and white walls. Not that Yue would argue, the girl barely spent any time in the home. It was always stuffy and smelled of B.O and burnt food, especially when her father began to make the house his own.

It was the day after they had moved in, and Yue could still smell the salt-water that splashed right outside her window. She had spent the night before setting up her bed and putting away anything perishable, mostly foods, into their rightful position. She had gone into a fretful sleep early in the night, the water's noises making her get up more than a few times to use the facilities. And when the sun decided to break her finally peaceful sleep, she wasn't exactly happy about it. For a while the girl just flipped and fiddled, trying to find a comfortable position in which the sun wouldn't shine in her eyes. Unfortunately, the island's light was persistent, and seemed to just shine off of the walls, determined to wake the groggy female. Almost half-an-hour had passed after the initial waking, that Yue gave in and sat up, angrily rubbing at her eyes to remove the crusted sleep. Long hair seemed shorter as it was tangled in itself, covering her face. With a dreary smile, Yue thought that she might look like the "Grudge" right now from that movie she had watched a while ago.

The old bed creaked as her weight was lifted off of it, and Yue stumbled across the room, running into box after box until her motion stopped. Lain haphazardly in front of the door was an old leather suitcase, bulging with clothes and random odd items. How Yue managed to fit all of those things in that suitcase, was a mystery. How she was going to get anything out? Well, let's just say it was like looking for a blade of grass in a Rainforest. But, once she had managed to do so, Yue was wearing a slightly-odorous green tank top and a pair of torn jean shorts, originally they were pants. Ten more minutes were spent by Yue pulling the teeth of a broken comb through her rat's-nest of her hair. The rubber band snapping against her wrist and hand as she did it, Yue disappeared into the hallway while putting her ebony locks into a high ponytail.

Glancing into her father's room as she passed, Yue saw the old man sprawled across the bed, sheets wrapped and twisted within his hairy limbs, mouth wide and full of drool. A slight sigh and a roll of the eyes was the only show of exasperation that Yue showed before going to the kitchen. Being here only one day meant there was no food in the kitchen, but Yue turned on the sink and cupped her hands under the water to get something in her stomach. If she had learned anything in her days on the street, having a stomach with a little bit of water in it was better than a stomach with nothing in it. Wiping her hands and mouth on a near-by dishtowel that was unpacked the night before, Yue scanned the room for anything she could use as a writing utensil. Finding none, the older teen groaned under her breath and went through several boxes. Twenty minutes went by with the searching before Yue just gave up and started toward the door. She left the house just about daily. It wouldn't make any difference to her father if she went out to explore the island for a while.

One step outside almost led Yue to go right back in. Although it was very early in the morning, it was already hotter than what Yue was used to from back in the city. And that god damn sun shining right into her eyes all over again wasn't helping much. However, Yue forced her legs to keep moving as she stepped into the sand that seemed to cover the whole island. Shaking her foot, which looked awkward, but Yue was just trying to get the sand that had already lodged itself in her shoes. For some reason, Yue had already convinced herself this was going to be a very long day. A few more steps proved this, as the shaky ground kept slipping under her and Yue felt as though she was walking on ice instead of on sand.

Wanting to turn around, but refusing her will to her allow her to, she trekked forward. If the lazy inhabitants of this island could do it, she could do it too. No question. Yue had met a few children from an island a long time ago, although one of them was older than she was. The memory was kind of fuzzy, and she couldn't exactly remember what happened, but one face kept popping up and she felt her blood boil every time it did. Apparently, this boy… man? Made her very angry. Shaking her head, but in the process losing her very-carefully kept balance, she fell backwards, straight on her butt.

"God damn all of you stupid people!" she screeched at no one in particular, until the heat of the sand started seeping through the seat of her pants and she stood very quickly. Her hands gripped at the palm-like tree next to her as she held onto it for balance, probably looking very stupid to anyone who might have been watching her. Hesitantly Yue let go of the tree, patting at her backside to remove any left grains of sand. With one last glare at the spot of sand where her butt-print was left, Yue continued forward.

For a while, who knows whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, Yue wandered the beach side. She wasn't exactly happy about doing so, but she didn't really want to return home just to probably find her father gone with a note saying "Gone gambling." The man had tried several times to quit gambling, but it had not yet been successful. Yue didn't have high hopes for this attempt. The smell of the saltwater rode deep into her nostrils, and flipped her stomach over and over again, the nausea almost making Yue want to get into the nearest building, but she knew better. The scent would stick in there as much as it did out here.

"_Wait a second… Yue?"_ The girl looked up from her glaring at the ground, and blinked several times in confusion. Yes, she had met a few people from the islands before but it was unlikely that… then Yue felt her blood boil. It was him, and now she could remember. "Haru." She greeted, almost as though she was spitting out the word if it was poison. "Great."

**Author's Note: Well! There it is! If you want to know how these two met in the beginning, go to Mary's story on her account. The chapter's probably not up yet there, but you'll find it sooner or later ;) **


End file.
